The present invention relates generally to automobile luggage racks and more specifically to structure reducing wind noise propagated by movement of vehicles carrying such luggage racks.
While the mounting of luggage racks on the roofs or deck lids of automotive vehicles has been found to be useful in expanding the load carrying capability of the vehicle, such devices particularly those mounted on roofs have the adverse effect of presenting a surface set off from the originally designed surface of the vehicle which is not consistent with the desired air dynamic approach of the vehicle design. The luggage racks generally include one or more transversely extending cross members which tend to disturb the flow of air over the roof of the vehicle and create perceptible noises within the vehicle, such as high pitch whistles or buzzes. This is particularly pronounced when the frequency of the wind load imposed on the cross member matches the natural frequency of the cross member.